The Day Before
by bkaye26
Summary: "Castle contemplates a intimidation strategy for meeting Alexis' boyfriend, Max, and tries to get Kate involved." a little silly pre- ep for the Valentine's Day ep. Caskett established, kinda au. a silly little story, let me know what you think. :)


**disclaimer**: its pretty obvious I don't own Castle, all hail AWM and Co for their excellent creativeness.

* * *

The day before Valentine's Day finds Kate sitting at her desk and the boys at theirs, respectively.

"You know I'd be done faster you helped me do paperwork, for once." Kate huffed and glared in Castle's direction.

Castle's phone chimes, "text from Alexis, she wants me to meet this mysterious boyfriend of hers before Valentine's Day... Now I just got to do something clever to intimidate the boy..."

"No, Castle. You need to be nice to Max. Now that Alexis is in college, you should treat her relationship at the adult level or you'll drive her away, you already barely see her to begin with."

"I gotta step up my game..." Castle mumbles not paying attention. "Maybe I could go all dark side, sit and clean a gun when he walks through the door..."

"Castle!"

"... I don't own a gun."

"Castle!"

"You own a gun."

"Castle. I am not going to let you borrow my gun to intimidate your daughters boyfriend."

"Then maybe you could come over, with the gun, and just nonchalantly be around the apartment..."

"No Castle, I am not going be a part of your intimidation plot."

"Okay well then will you at least come over and just join us."

"No, Castle. This is between you and Alexis. Plus, it would be awkward for Max to meet the Dad and the dads girlfriend. Too much pressure."

"Okay fine." He huffs, "I'm gonna go grab us lunch... Chinese okay?"

Kate smiles, because he knows its her favorite, just then she catches a glimpse of the boys, they're trying to not be obvious about leaning in their direction to eaves drop on their conversation, but they're completely obvious, as always.

"You might wanna ask them too" Kate whispers, tiling her head in their direction.

Castle just smiles, grabs his coat and walks by their desks towards the elevator, "Chinese is okay with you guys right?"

"Oh. Right. Yeah" Esposito and Ryan cough the words out, with pink starting to rise in their cheeks.

A few minutes later, the elevator dings and Alexis strides out.

"Hey, little Castle. " Espo say as she speeds by.

"Hello detectives!"

"Hey Alexis. If you're looking for your dad you just missed him."

"No. Actually, I was looking for you. Could we talk for a minute?" Alexis asks nervously.

"Yeah. Sure, of course." Kate says standing up and ushering Alexis towards he breakroom.

"So. What's up?"

"I was wondering if you would maybe come over tonight, when Max comes over to meet my dad?"

"Listen, Alexis, I don't think..."

Alexis cuts Kate off, "I know it might be awkward for you but..." He fades out smiling.

Kate smiles knowingly, "...But you want me to be there as a buffer so your dad doesn't embarrass you."

"Kinda, yeah," Alexis laughs nervously, "but could you please not tell my dad I asked?"

"Sure. "

Alexis spots Castle coming out of the elevator, "Oh, crap... "

"You can sneak down the stairs and out the side exit."

Alexis ducks behind the coffee machine and bolts for the door, but halts, crouching by the doorway "wait!-"

"I'll be there," Kate smiles and then steps out of the break room to distract Castle so Alexis can bolt.

"Forgot my phone..."

Kate nonchalantly reorients their stances as she speaks, "hey, wait..." she grabs his arm and turns him before his eyes can land on Alexis running out, "I changed my mind."

"I've only been gone for 5 minutes... would you rather pizza instead?"

"No, it's not about dinner, its about tonight..."

"Oh?"

"I'll be there, when Max and Alexis come over, but only under one condition... my gun stays at home."

"But-" Castle wines, as kate cuts him off.

"But, nothing, now go get lunch."

* * *

_Little note from the author:_

_Happy Valentine's Day or Single's Awareness Day or whatever you like to call it._

_Remember, you don't have to have a date for Valentine's day to be happy, just be who you are and celebrate things you love. :)_

_Peace and Love, friends._

_-B_


End file.
